


Volpina - Alternate Ending

by BurningMoonlight28



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, adrien just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningMoonlight28/pseuds/BurningMoonlight28
Summary: How did he know? How did Cat Noir know that the Adrien dangling from the top of the Eiffel tower was just an illusion? And why did Ladybug care so much that she was willing t give up her Miraculous for Adrien Agreste? The crime-fighting duo confront each other on these questions, and confession are made. A reveal fic. Just what I think should have happened at the end of Volpina.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is one I've been writing in my journals and had previously posted on Fanfiction.net and will be uploading here! Please enjoy as I dig through the plotholes in this episode and write about what I think should have happened.

Cat Noir stood outside his bathroom door for a minute, thinking hard. Why did Ladybug care so much about him? No. Scratch that. Not him, Cat Noir, but him, Adrien Agreste. And when he had leaned his head against the door, why did it feel like Ladybug too had leaned her head against the door? He let out a long sigh. No way to know for sure. Ladybug was gone now. His head snapped up, as he rushed to his open window and searched the skies. Ladybug was gone now! And she would be heading back to the Eiffel Tower to say good-bye to him.

But he wasn't there. As far as she knew, though, he hadn't moved and was simply waiting for her to get back. Which meant, in order for him not to blow his secret, or for her not to lower her, let's face it, already low romantic opinion of him, he'd have to beat her to the Eiffel Tower! Oh, that was definitely a hard task. A hard task indeed. But, he was after all, Cat Noir. If anyone could do it, it would be him. As he crouched on the edge of his window, a small beep rang out.

He glanced down at his black ring, just in time to see it turn white, and the rest of his costume burned away as well, leaving him in his standard Agreste Brand clothes. Adrian let out a groan before falling backwards and into is room from the window. As he wearily got up and brushed himself off, he cursed his rotten, black cat luck. Now he'd have to recharge Plagg before transforming again, and beating Ladybug to the Eiffel Tower.

Oh well. At least Plagg was a fast eater. He'd just have to hope that Ladybug's kwami was a slow one.

* * *

Slow. So slow! "Tikki, hurry up!" Marinette exclaimed to the little kwami, who was munching a chocolate chip cookie as fast as she could, which, for the record, wasn't much. "I'm eating as fast as I can!" The little ladybug kwami assured her holder. Marinette anxiously looked around the rooftops for any sign of her partner. Surely Cat Noir wouldn't have left yet, would he? On normal days she wouldn't have cared too much if he took off without saying goodbye. That never happened, by the way. But today, ever since Volpina was defeated, for now anyways, she had a pressing question in her mind. How had he known? How could Cat Noir have bet with Adrian's life like that? If it had really been him-

No. Marinette shook her head to clear her thoughts. No. It wasn't Adrien. He was safe, she had just checked that. She glanced down to see Tikki still eating that single cookie. And the little kwami wasn't even halfway done! Although, who could blame her? Because of the attack, Marinette had to skip lunch. She sure could use a cookie right now...Tikki saw Marinette gaze longingly at the cookie in her little hands. She giggled.

"Marinette, you have an extra in your purse. You can eat it, I don't need it." The girl's face lit up.

"Thanks Tikki!"

As Marinette ate the delicious cookie, from her own bakery, she couldn't help but think about her mysterious partner. As much as she wanted to deny it, Marinette had to admit that Ladybug really wanted to know who was behind the charming, yet reckless mask. Of all the people who walked in the bakery every day, was it possible that Cat Noir was one of them? She gazed up longingly at the Eiffel Tower, where, hopefully, Cat Noir still sat, waiting for her. Oh well. Her questions would probably never get answered, but she had a couple that certainly had to be.

* * *

Cat Noir hopped onto the railing of the Eiffel Tower and sat down, leaving one leg dangling off, and he tilted his head back into the warm mid-afternoon sun. Running a hand through his golden hair, Cat Noir let himself catch his breath and think. He had actually beaten Ladybug to the Eiffel Tower! How had that happened? Maybe...hmm. Maybe he had been right? Ladybug must have stopped on the way to recharge. Her kwami must really have been slow. Or, she must be eating herself. His stomach growled. Cat Noir groaned. Maybe lunch would have been a great idea...

He gazed out over Paris, hoping to catch some sight of the red-and-black clad superhero. Every day, every minute, every second he spent with her, the more he wanted to know who she truly was. What was she so afraid of? If only he had known Ladybug would take so long, then he could have taken all the time in the world and searched every street on his path. Surely he would have caught a glimpse of the girl. She would have been in too much of a rush to hide herself. Oh well. Cat Noir let out a long sigh and leaned back once more, closing his eyes.

* * *

Ladybug was on the nearest rooftop, and was about to yo-yo onto the railing of the Eiffel Tower, when she spotted a lean, black, figure. She gently contracted her yo-yo and peered closer. Ladybug unintentionally let out a girlish giggle. It was none other than Cat Noir, leaning back on the railing as though he hadn't a care in the world. Even Ladybug had to admit, with the sun glinting off his leather clad costume, and golden hair...he actually looked pretty cute! Maybe, in a world without Adrien-

No! Not a world without Adrien. Now that was a scary thought. Ladybug swung up on the balcony of the Eiffel Tower, being extremely cautious to not make a sound. She slowly crept closer and closer, hoping to surprise the unsuspecting feline.

* * *

Cat Noir let himself relax and enjoy the warmth and peace of the moment. He never got moments like these. Not as Adrien Agreste.

As that side of him, he always had t look poised and elegant. Maintain the "picture of perfection" that came with being the son of the ever-famous Gabriel Agreste. His schedule was also packed with fencing lessons (which came in handy as Cat Noir), piano (he enjoyed those), Chinese, (those really helped him get to know Marinette, she had needed his help communicating, and he got to spend the day with her! Not that he like her...or anything), and his photo shoots for his father.

His life as Cat Noir was definitely more interesting. But anytime he had to transform, it was because there was another akumatised villain. Sure Adrien got to unleash his wild side, his true side, but he never got time to just lie there, basking in the sun, and enjoying the world around him. Except...well, except whenever Ladybug was late for patrol. That rarely ever happened, but, even though he cherished each and every moment with Ladybug, some alone time with no action would really help him. Still, ever since he became Cat Noir, he'd never felt so, so free. That was who he truly was.

Unfortunately, Ladybug never seemed to find him too appealing. But she'd come around. Speaking of which...His cat ears ruffled ever so slightly, and he detected a slight shift in the air around him. And then there was the smell. More like a...delightful aroma. Chocolate chip cookies. Ladybug...she always smelled like chocolate chip cookies, fresh out of the oven. Kind of like Marinette's bakery, and Marinette too...Ladybug's smell was distinct, at least to him, with his enhanced smell and hearing. And she was getting closer. He kept his eyes closed and relaxed.

A cocky smile played on his lips. Let her come, he thought. Make her wonder.

* * *

Ladybug stepped closer, silent as night, even though it was still around she could clearly see his face. Was that a cocky grin on his face? She wondered why. He couldn't possibly have heard her coming, could he? She had been so quiet. Ladybug shook her head and cleared her thoughts. Of course he hadn't heard her coming. She reached out to touch his shoulder.

Cat Noir felt a gentle hand brush his shoulder.

But before it settled down he said, "Ladybug...," his eyes still closed. He felt it draw back.

"How did you know?" A soft voice breathed. That's when he opened his eyes and blinked, as the bright sunlight filled his vision. Cat Noir hopped off the railing and turned to face his partner.

"I can always tell when you're around M'lady," he simply said, and was pleased to see that a small smile played on Ladybug's face, as she grew serious.

"Cat Noir, we need to talk. Now."

He was taken aback by her dire and desperate tone.

What was so important that she needed to talk about? To him no less. Nonetheless, he was ready to listen. Always.

"Of course. But whatever about?" His curiosity was building; He had never seen her this serious before. Then again, today's battle was also unlike any other. Volpina, the villian, had become akumatized after a run-in with Ladybug. Even after defeating her, Lila still had bitter feelings towards his lady. He had a sinking feeling that today wasn't the last they'd see of Volpina. Maybe it was about that...

Ladybug took a deep breath. Her question may be too blunt, but she needed an answer.

"How did you know?" She asked. Cat Noir stepped back. He should have anticipated this question. Did he not see it coming? Maybe he could get out of this. The superhero decided to feign innocence.

"Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, hoping Ladybug hadn't noticed his slight stutter at the beginning.

Oh she had noticed alright. She had a feeling he knew exactly what she was talking about. Yet still she repeated the question and pressed on.

"How did you know that the kid Volpina was holding was an illusion and not the real Adrien Agreste?"

Cat Noir sighed. How could he tell her the true reason? That was just it. He couldn't. So, he tried to avoid it by returning to his original argument.

"I just knew, okay?"

Ladybug studied his eyes. They looked nervous, and his ears and tail twitched the slightest bit. He knew something, but he didn't want to tell her. Cat Noir was hiding something, but what? And why? Ladybug knew she needed to know more.

"But how could you be so sure?" She asked him, her voice rising, and lower lip trembling now. "What if that was the real Adrien?"

Cat Noir stepped back, struck with the truth of the matter.

"I-," He tried to think of an answer. What if he wasn't Adrien? And that really could have been another person. When given the choice to give up their Miraculous, or the person, what would he have done? Of course the obvious first reaction would be to give up their Miraculous instead of chancing it.

But, given more time and thought, there were also some loopholes to this. For instance, if Volpina really did drop the person down the Eiffel Towers, either Ladybug or he could easily catch the person. And on the off chance that they don't...

"Well, if it was the real Adrien, that would mean at worst, one life lost vs. all the people in Paris!" He retorted, with the argument that made the most sense. To him, anyways.

Ladybug shook her head fervently. A life lost? How could that be so, so okay with him?

Especially Adrien's...how could Cat Noir be so heartless? Sure, if Hawk Moth had their Miraculouses, Paris would be miserable, but no one would die, right? She hoped. After all, Ladybug would have gladly given up her Miraculous if it meant Adrien would be safe, even if she endangered all of Paris. Although, she hadn't been thinking straight when "Adrien," A.K.A., Volpina's illusion, had been threatened.

Maybe there was some truth to what Cat Noir was saying. Either way, he couldn't risk people's lives like that!

"But Cat Noir, our job is to protect every citizen in Paris! You can't just bet with people's lives like that. Especially not with Adrien's..." her voice faltered at the end, realizing what she just said. Had she revealed too much? Ladybug took a step back, brining her hand up to her mouth in recognition of her obvious mistake.

Cat Noir raised an eyebrow and shook his head in irritation. She couldn't really blame him! His argument made the most sense, but Ladybug's emotions got in the way.

Her emotions...she never let her emotions get in the way of her life as a savior of Paris. That was something he admired, and also, he wasn't afraid to admit, was irritated by, since this was the reason she kept shutting him down. But for her to let her feelings slip, that only ever happened when she was around him. No, scratch that. Not him. Adrien. Could it be possible that his civilian self had something to do with this?

The last thing he needed was another girl fawning over him because he was a model.

Especially not Ladybug. Well, only one way to find out.

"Why do you care so much about this "Adrien Agreste" guy?" He demanded, making air quotes with his fingers as he spoke. "I mean, you were willing to give up your Miraculous for him! I know he wasn't just a random civilian to you," Cat Noir finished, crossing his arms over his chest, and waiting for an answer. Ladybug froze, as Cat Noir held her gaze, daring her to answer.

"I-I...," Ladybug stammered. But, was unable to come up with an excuse. Should she tell him? He already suspected something, so she might as well come clean. There was no way to get out of this one anyways. Ladybug sighed, defeated. "I'm sorry Cat Noir, but I- I love him," she said, turning away so she wouldn't have to see the hurt in eyes.

Now it was Cat Noir's turn to step back. His hands fell limply to his side, as his jaw hung open. This couldn't be happening!

Ladybug. The Ladybug. His Ladybug, only liked him for his looks and his money. Of all the people...He stood there in shock, wondering so much about this was going to affect them, (and boy was it going to change everything) that he almost missed what she said next.

"Most people know him as a handsome, rich model-," Cat Noir sighed at that. Of course. But Ladybug hadn't heard him and continued on.

"But...I've gotten to know him for who he really is..." Cat Noir's ears perked up at this point. "...I'll admit I didn't like him much when we first met. I sorta accused him of scheming with the school bully to make my life miserable, but...I was wrong. I was so wrong!" Cat Noir had a weird sense of déjà vu. Why did this seem so familiar?

"He helped me out, and I realized, there's so much more to him than meets the eye. He's so sweet, and kind, and misunderstood..."

Cat Noir felt a gush of emotions. Who was Ladybug who knew him so well?

"And yes, he's cute too, but besides that he's amazing. And even though I've hardly been able to talk to him, I- I love him Cat Noir, I'm sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Cat Noir stood there, stunned into silence for the second time in 5 minutes. He knew someone who hated him at first, then, after he had helped her and opened up about his problems, she had smiled.

And when she had smiled, she lit up the dark, stormy night when their friendship truly blossomed. He never payed attention to this fact before, but ever since that fateful day, all she'd do was stutter around him. His eyes widened in realization. Could it be possible...that...Ladybug was...Marinette? No, no, it couldn't be. Right? Cat Noir shook those thoughts from his head.

He couldn't think about who Ladybug was right now. At this moment, all he needed to know was that he still loved Ladybug, and she loved him. Well, the other him. But maybe, just maybe, if she knew that Cat Noir was really Adrien Agreste, she'd love him too. Either way, things couldn't really get much more...erm...weird between them right? The situation could only go up, and he knew she'd probably forgive him for this.

Ladybug looked down at her feet as fresh tears sting her eyes. The guilt crushed her inside, to admit all of this to Cat Noir. She didn't want to, because it would hurt him so much, but there was really no other way.

Hopefully he didn't hate her as much as she thought he did. Although, who would blame him? She knew she'd be upset if Adrien straight up told her he was in love with someone else. Ladybug closed her eyes and let the first tears fall. Right now, she didn't want the answers she had been looking for. Right now, at this moment, Ladybug would give anything for things to go back to normal between her and Cat Noir, her partner, and her best friend.

Well, other than Alya of course, but you got the idea. The idea that wasn't going to happen, just because she had to open her big mouth, and make it look like she had absolutely zero trust in him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, she looked over her shoulder, into the bright green eyes that she was sure would be full of hurt, or rage.

But instead, they were warm and comforting, like they always were. And she could also see a glimmer of...excitement, was it?

* * *

Cat Noir felt nervous and excited butterflies in him, as he turned Ladybug to face him. He was shocked at the sight of her in tears. Just how hard had it been for her to confess all of this to him? Maybe she did love him as Cat Noir, just a little bit. Cat Noir placed a hand on her sounder, and with the other, lifted her chin up, so she could face him.

"Cat Noir, I-" She started, her voice quavering.

Cat Noir placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Do you want to know the real reason how I knew, sure as sure, that he was just an illusion? That he wasn't the real Adrien Agreste?"

* * *

Ladybug nodded, unsure of what else to do. He still wanted to answer her questions? To her, they seemed less important, like distant faraway thoughts that weren't necessary, notnow? But, she still listened, if he wanted to tell her.

* * *

He was going to do it. He was going to reveal himself to Ladybug.

"Because..." he started, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to calm himself. Opening them, he looked directly into the electric blue eyes of Lady. "I am Adrien Agreste."

* * *

Ladybug could only watch, helpless, unable to turn away. Her mind had shut down, and her heart was numb. But then, the more rational side of her took control. There was no way Cat Noir was Adrien! He couldn't be Adrien. This was just a big joke. Ladybug sighed in relief. That's right. Just a simple joke.

But even she couldn't hold onto that shard of hope, that everything was still normal. That her crush wasn't flirting with her this entire time. Ladybug turned her head, while shielding her eyes, as a brilliant green light filled her vision. Ladybug kept her eyes shut tight. Maybe if I keep them closed, she thought desperately. He'll leave. Maybe I won't have to know. But she couldn't deny that maybe she was just a little curious, as to who was behind the black car's mask. And things couldn't possibly get any more awkward between them..

"M-m'lady?" Came an all too familiar voice, and every doubt she had about revealing their identities vanished without a trace.

* * *

Three words. Just 3 words, and Ladybug would know his identity. His identity! What he'd kept hidden for so long, it would finally come out. And maybe, just maybe, his Lady would reveal herself to him too. It was a long shot, but he could hope!

"Plagg, claws in," he muttered softly to himself, as the familiar green light encased him, filling him with a war, feeling inside, the feeling he always got in these moments.

But as the costume faded away with the last of the light, the usual dread of returning to his normal life settled in. Today, however, nervous butterflies had gathered in his stomach, and his heart pounded so loud, he was surprised Ladybug didn't hear it. Speaking of Ladybug, the superhero was turned away, eyes shut tight. Hesitantly, yet eagerly (if that was even possible), he called out to her. "M-m'lady?" He saw her eyes snap open, and her body twitch, openly surprised to hear his voice, which was shaking.

Did she think he was kidding when he said that he was Adrien Agreste? Please, please, please don't run, he thought desperately. Find out who I really am beneath the , a second after hearing his voice, all her doubts seemed to have left her, as she whirled around to face him, mouth wide open. Adrien stood facing her, and out his hands in his pockets. All of the attitude he has while Cat Noir disappeared as soon as he de-transformed. So he just smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Ladybug lost her ability to spe ak, or move, or think clearly. A million thoughts rushed into her mind, all at once. _Cat Noir wasn't joking! He really was Adrien. Wait. Cat Noir was Adrien? Oh my god, Cat Noir is Adrien! Cat Noir flirts with me all the time so...Oh my gosh, Adrien has been flirting with me for months! And I've always turned him down. Oh no, I've turned my crush down? Well, he was Cat Noir, and I act differently around him..._

_Wait a minute, if Cat Noir is Adrien, and Adrien is Cat Noir, that means I...I kissed Adrien! I kissed Adrien and he doesn't remember. That also means Cat Noir, Adrien, loves me! And I love him. Oh...and I just admitted I loved him...in front of him! Oh god..._ All of these thoughts flooded her brain. Suddenly, Ladybug could feel her head growing light, and her knees shaking. Overwhelmed and pretty embarrassed, Ladybug collapsed.

* * *

"Ladybug!" Adrien exclaimed, rushing forward to catch the dazed superhero in his arms.

"Great going with the reveal, by the way," Came the dead-panned voice of none other than is kwami, Plagg. Adrien looked to where Plagg was hovering, tiny arms folded and crossed over his chest.

"Well I-uh.." Adrien stammered, trying to come up up with a good excuse. The black cat kwami simply raked an eyebrow. Adrien sighed. "What was I supposed to do, Plagg? She needed to know the truth..."

He gazed down at the girl in his arms, who was blinking, and seemed to look thoroughly embarrassed. The thought made him let out a small smile. Please, he thought, reaching out to her through his thoughts. Talk to me. We can figure this out...together. To his delight, Ladybug finally seemed to realize that he had caught her.

* * *

She blushed and looked at Cat Noir, Adrien, her partner, her crush, whatever she could call him now, and saw that she was in his arms.

She should say something; she knew she should. But...what do you even say to the guy who was in love with you, but you turned him away because you had a crush on another guy, who was the same the same person, and you just admitted to having a crush on the guy, without knowing it was the same guy? That sure didn't happen often. But the blond boy smiled warmly and gazed at her with his piercing green eyes...

Ladybug found her voice. Well, part of it, anyways. "Adrien! I-uh-you-never-found-love-me-too-you-uh..." Ladybug stammered our then groaned, burying her head in his chest in embarrassment.

* * *

Adrien laughed. Maybe things will be okay after all. Well, once Ladybug got over her shock, that is. But, as per usual, Plagg's dry sense of humor had to come out and ruin it.

"Adrien, you broke her," He deadpanned, while the blond, de-transformed superhero merely groaned in return.

"Plagg!" He complained, rolling his eyes, hoping Ladybug hadn't heard that off-hand comment. But the way she stayed curled up into him told him that she had most definitely heard that.

"What?" The black cat kwami replied, blinking his large green eyes innocently. Suddenly, a bright pink light reached Adrien's eyes, as the teen turned his head to the side to avoid staring right at the strange sight.

"Plagg, what's going on?" Adrien asked, shutting his eyes to block out the light that was gradually glowing brighter.

"I-I don't know!" The kwami replied, and Adrien could feel the miniature cat-creature land softly on his head. "I haven't seen a light like this...in years! Could it be...? Smelly Camembert, I think it is...!" The kwami's voice was drained out as the shimmering noise that had accompanied the light grew louder. Adrien got a weird sense of déjà vu. He had heard this sparkling noise before, along with some sort of light...

But where? Suddenly it hit him. The only other place and time where he had experienced this was while transforming and de-transforming. But...he was already de-transformed. And Adrien was pretty sure he didn't say the standard words to transform into his alter-ego again. Plus, this light was pink, not green. So who...his eyes snapped open in realization, before he shut them again as a result of the still glowing glare.

_Ladybug,_ he thought, feeling nervous, excited, and anxious, awaiting what was coming to him after 2 months of waiting.

_ Ladybug, my bugaboo, was finally going to reveal to me who she truly is under her mask. It was all he could do not to peek until she was fully de-transformed. _

* * *

Ladybug, on the other hand, had no clue what was going on. She was still in Adrien's (Adrien's!) arms after his big reveal, and she was still burying her head into his chest and closing her eyes out of utter embarrassment. How would she ever fight by Cat Noir's side, if she could barely speak a word to hm?

Ladybug knew that once they got into the groove of things again, with Cat's ridiculous puns included, she'd get over this. Sure it would awkward at first, and even harder for her alter-ego at school, but at least she didn't have to make it hard for his alter-ego (A.K.A. Adrien) as well. I mean, it's not like he knows that he's in love with the girl who sits right behind him in class, right?

That would just make everything either absolutely perfect, or break our relationship and just make it weird!

While absorbed in her thoughts, Ladybug was vaguely aware of a slight shimmering noise accompanied by some sort of light, as well as her body growing warm. I've had this feeling before, she thought absentmindedly. But I really embarrassed myself today, what do I do about that? So Ladybug let her thoughts wander once more...

* * *

Adrien finally heard the silence he had awaited, as the last of the pink light faded away, and his unmasked Lady lay in his arms. Adrien was about to open his eyes, but hesitated at the last second. What if she's someone I know? I mean, of course I know her, she said that already, but what if it's someone I see everyday, all the time, and never really noticed before? I'd feel so bad if I just noticed the girl because she was a superhero...

"No," he said to himself in his head. "I fell in love with Ladybug, because despite her insecurities, she pushed through and ever gave up.

Not just because she was a superhero. And no matter who is behind that mask, I'll love her just the same." Adrien was about to open his eyes, then stopped (for the second time). This time, however, it was cause the little black kwami, who was no longer atop his head, (most likely hovering around) had spoken. And for the very first time today, Plagg was completely, absolutely serious.

"You are not going to believe who it is!"

Adrien couldn't hesitate any longer. Plagg could obviously be a bit overdramatic at times, but the blond teen could tell that this was one of the very few times that Plagg was actually serious. He snapped open his eyes, and without another chance to second guess himself, looked down at the (now mysterious) girl lying in his arms. But it took him a couple seconds to fully register what he saw.

"Marinette?" He asked, his lips barely being able to form the word, causing his voice to come out as nothing more than a light whisper, barely believing it. How could Marinette be Ladybug? He snapped his eyes shut, and blinked hard. Then, after slowly re-opening his eyes, he couldn't deny it any longer. Instead of the red and black spandex suit, he saw pink jeans, a white shirt splattered with flowers, and a grey jacket.

Instead of the mask that covered half her beautiful face, he saw the familiar face underneath, the face that could never manage to look him in the eye.

And finally, instead of the magical yo-yo she always had swinging this way and that, many times hitting him on the head, intentionally or unintentionally, the saw the pink purse, handmade by her delicate touch that had once been able to amaze his father. His father! All at once, the truth of the matter, of who he had fallen in love with for months, hit him like a ton of bricks. His heart skipped a beat, and his brain came to a stop.

Adrien felt his fingers go numb, and, before he knew it, Ladybug, Marinette, had fallen from his arms and landed with a thud on the hard, iron floor, of the Eiffel Tower. He wanted so much to reach down and help her up, crack a joke, or at least send a warm smile her way. Anything but stare at her on the ground like she was an alien, or criminal, or something. But Adrien couldn't. Shock had settled in him, momentarily freezing him into place.

In order for him to even come close to believing the truth, he had to say her name, one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette kept going over and over what had happened in her mind, starting with Volpina's battle. How had everything changed so quickly? At least I won't have any trouble talking to Adrien at school. At this point the faint shimmering noise had stopped, and she was vaguely aware of her name being called. As she was about to respond, a more daunting thought distracted her.

_ Oh god, how in the world am I supposed to talk to Cat Noir now that I know he’s Adrien? _ Suddenly, she felt the arms that had strongly held her go limp, and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the hard ground. “Ah… “ She hissed quietly, sitting up and rubbing her now sore head. As Marinette looked up at her crush, she was confused to see him staring down at her, mouth slightly open, bright green eyes wide in shock.

She tilted her head as he finally blinked, and closed his mouth. After a second, he seemed to have found his voice. “ M-Marinette?” He stuttered, reaching his arm out, then letting it fall limply to his side. She became aware of what he had just said. Marionette? Why would he… How could he… “Marinette?” She instead repeated, looking everywhere but at his eyes which were full of shock as the blond teen remained frozen in place.

“Who Marinette? Where Marinette? I don’t see any Marinette. When did you see a Marinette?” She stammered, her words just spilling out. Finally, she looked up at Adrien and tried to give a convincing smile, but probably gave a pretty shaky one. Then, a little black, flying, cat thing, which Marinette figured was Adrien’s - Cat Noir’s - kwami, floated down until it was right in front of her face, merely about an inch away from her nose.

“Uh... you?” It said, pointing right at her while she had to cross her eyes to see the little thing. Plagg , she remembered, after hearing Cat Noir talk about his kwami once. Startled, Marinette jerked her head back. “Me?” She asked, pointing to herself. “Why me? I- I’m not Marinette!” She exclaimed, gesturing to her mask and her red and black suit. Well, to what she thought was her superhero suit. What she saw left her speechless.

As Marinette looked down at her clothes, instead of her superhero outfit, she was stunned to see her normal attire. Hands trembling, she lifted them up to her face, where her fears had been confirmed. She had been unmasked. Now Cat Noir, Adrien, knew who she truly was. It took Marinette a couple seconds to figure out exactly how this happened. “ Tikiki!” Marinette exclaimed, feeling her face grow warm and forcing herself not to look at Adrien.

“Sorry Marinette,” came Tikki’s adorable voice, as the little Ladybug kwami settled herself down on the teen’s open palm. “I think it’s only fair he knew.” Marinette swallowed hard, nodded, and taking a shaky breath, turned back to her partner, her crush, and her best friend, to see exactly what he thought of the “amazing Ladybug” now. 

* * *

Adrien sneaked a glance away from Ladybug, Marinette ( Marinette!) to her little pink ladybug kwami. The kwami, Tikki, her name was, flew up to him and floated around his head in circles. “I have to say, I did not expect this! But it's amazing! You guys knowing each other is going to make it way easier to work together! Or… given your current… uh… situation , it could make everything a whole lot harder . But I’m sure you guys will figure it out. Master Fu chose you two for a reason… “ Adrien blinked in surprise.

Tikki was so much more talkative, positive and supportive than Plagg. Although, he shouldn’t have been too surprised. Like good luck and bad luck, well, Tikki and Plagg were good luck and bad luck, they would be polar opposites. But opposites attract, he observed, as Plagg went over to Tikki and the two flew to the side talking about who knows what, as if they had just seen each other yesterday. If only it was that simple in real life… 

Adrien closed his eyes and tried to make sense of everything that was happening, How could Marinette be Ladybug? But she definitely was. But no on e would have been able to guess that the shy, clumsy, yet (I’ll admit) cute, girl who sat me and was late for everything, was actually the best superhero (even better than myself) saving Paris. Although, I never did see Marinette and Ladybug at the same place at the same time… together… 

Adirne opened his eyes and looked at Marinette down on the floor in front of him. Except now she was turned away from him, head facing down. He wanted so much to talk to her, to comfort her, like he did when she was Marinette, and like he did when she was Ladybug. He looked at Marinette, really looked at her, and saw that it was a wonder he hadn’t known sooner. Marinette and Ladybug had the same raven-blue hair and gorgeous bluebell eyes. They had the same fair skin and build. 

And he realized it wasn’t just their physical traits. Their personalities and beliefs were so similar when Marinette let her Ladybug side show. She had the same leadership qualities when standing up for what she believed in, like when she ran for class president, or whenever she stood up to Chloe. Marinette also had Ladybug’s style and grace… well, when she wasn’t around him at least. And her voice… they had the same sweet, strong, melodious voice that he loved to hear every day.

I just never realized it - any of it. I never bothered to get to know Marinette for who she was. Maybe then I would have realized… No. No time to dwell on the past. Marinette, Ladybug, they are one and the same, and I was a fool not to see it sooner. He let that thought bounce around in his head for a while, it resonating in his every heartbeat, as the blond teen came to a stunning conclusion.

_ I loved Ladybug, but she rejected me because she was in love with me, without knowing it was me. Every day, I was so caught up in my crush on Ladybug that I never noticed that Marinette  _ liked  _ me. All of this emotional drama could have been avoided if I wasn’t so… dense. I thought Marinette hated me ever since that fateful first day when we met for the first time…  _

Adrien thought back to every single time Marinette and him had interacted. She always stuttered, and could never seem to finish a sentence around him. He had always assumed it was because he made her nervous. You know, considering that his dad was her favorite fashion designer. Also, while she was elegant and graceful in everything she did, the minute he stopped to smile at her, something would always fall.

And it was most often her. Plus, she seemed to go red as a tomato around him. He always just deducted it to the fact that she didn’t like him. Although, now that he actually took the time to think about it, he swore that in one of her stammering lines he caught an “I like you” or a “I’m into you” slipped somewhere in there. So sure, she may act really nervous around him as Adrien. But when he visited her at Cat Noir, she was bold and snarky and confident. Almost like…  _ Man,  _ he was such a  _ dummy! _

Adrien thought back to Marinette’s - Ladybug’s - confession.

_ -I’ve gotten to know him for who he really is… I’ll admit I didn’t like him much when we first met. I sorta accused him of scheming with the school bully to make my life miserable, but… I was wrong. I was so wrong! He helped me out, and I realized that there’s so much more to him than meets the eye. _

_ He’s so sweet and kind and misunderstood. And yes, he’s cute too. But besides that, he’s amazing. And even though I’ve hardly ever been able to talk to him, I… I think I love him- _

Just a mere 10 minutes ago, the thought of Marinette being Ladybug had crossed his mind - and yet he had pushed it away. Now, with the true Ladybug in front of him, there was no doubt in his mind that Ladybug was truly the one his heart was fully devoted to.

And if Ladybug was Marinette - shy, strong, amazing,  _ beautiful  _ Marinette - then he loved her. All of her. Adrien hadn’t been joking when he said that he would love the girl in the mask, no matter who it would be. But after knowing that it was Mari the whole time, and hearing that she loved him for  _ him  _ right from the start, he may have loved Marinette even more so than Ladybug.

He would love her, and Ladybug, with all of his heart, and couldn’t think of anything better than staying by her side for all eternity. If she would still have him, that is. 

* * *

Marinette stared at the ground, wishing for it to rise up and swallow her whole. She didn’t need to know anymore how Adrien felt once he found out “the great Ladybug of Paris, heroine of love” was merely clumsy Marinette.

She had already seen too much. The look of shock that had registered on his face, and the dead silence that followed, had been answer enough.  _ Plus, now he knows exactly how I feel about him, and where to find and avoid me like the plague. Thanks a lot Tikki,  _ Marinette thought bitterly to herself, the first tear sliding down her cheek. 

She knew she couldn’t blame Tikki like this. After all, the little kwami was right; Adrien  _ did  _ give up his secret identity for her, and to give him his greatest wish… she couldn’t take that away from him. But still, she wouldn’t mind it so much (at al really) if she wasn’t so… her. Then maybe Cat Noir seeing her for who she truly was would be an amazing thing. Maybe there could really be something between them. 

Maybe he wouldn’t be disappointed. Maybe everything would be okay after all. Maybe-

“You okay Bugaboo?”

The voice cut through her thoughts. Was he really talking to her? After his reaction?  _ No,  _ she decided.  _ He couldn’t be talking to me. Not now. It has to be a distant memory of his voice; my mind playing some sort of twisted trick on me. He isn’t here. Cat Noir isn’t here. He left, too disgusted by me. Our partnership is ruined, my chances at love - gone. The world is doomed. All because of me…  _

But still, Marinette had to know, just once, whether that voice was real. Whether there was a chance, at all, that hope wasn’t lost. As she slowly and cautiously turned her head up, the first thing Marinette saw were bright green eyes, looking down at her, and a hand reaching out, just waiting for her to grasp it. 

As she took Cat Noir’s - Adrien’s (wow that was hard to get used to) - hand, Marinette saw a small, shy smile appear on his face, which was now flushed red. Immediately, all of the hope that had gathered up in her heart in these last few seconds drained out, and replaced by an even more daunting thought.  _ He feels sorry for me. Cat Noir… Adrien… whoever he is, both of them, it doesn’t matter! Neither of them would ever love me. _

As soon as he helped her stand up and she was back on her feet, Marinette pulled her hand out of his. She noticed he had held on still, for half a second more, before releasing it from his grasp. She didn’t know what to do now, and by the looks of it, neither did he. 

So Marinette ducked her head down and thought. Adrien seemed to be doing the exact same thing.  _ Wow, we really  _ are _ soulmates! No, Mari, focus.  _ Leaving seemed really rude, and she simply couldn’t think of anything at all to say. Well, except for one thing… she definitely had to know something for sure.

“So, I guess you’re disappointed, huh?”

Both of their heads snapped up in surprise at the sound of two voices going off at once. Marinette blinked. How could Cat Noir,  _ egotistical  _ Cat Noir, who was also Adrien,  _ perfect  _ Adrien, possibly think that she would be… disappointed? She rushed forward into an explanation.

“What? No! How could I be disappointed? I mean you’re Adrien, but also Cat Noir, and Cat Noir flirts with me. Uh… I mean Ladybug! Which is also me, and so you’ve been flirting with me for months, without knowing it. And I’ve always turned Cat Noir down, which means I’ve turned you, my humongous crush, down too. 

Although, I thought you were Cat Noir, which you are, but I still feel bad about that, since the only reason was that I was hopelessly in love with you, Adrien Agreste. And since you’re Cat Noir, that means you love Ladybug, I mean me, and I loved you, I mean Cat Noir? Both? 

Oh and I also just accidentally admitted that that in front of you - so now you know how I truly feel - and I can’t possibly get any more embarrassed today. Well… except for maybe now. What I’m trying to say is that there is no possible way for me to be disappointed. Shocked, yes, but ultimately  _ thrilled _ .”

Marinette finished her rambling, slowing down at the end as all of her overexcited energy left her, having said all that she wanted to. 

* * *

Her cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red, as the raven-haired teen looked down and turned away. Adrien stood in delighted shock. In the midst of all of her rambling, he got his answer.  _ She wasn’t disappointed. And she loves me. She always loved me.  _

He was so lost in thought that he had almost missed what she said next. 

“But there’s no denying it - you are  _ definitely  _ disappointed.” He gasped in shock at her question. No, at her statement. Adrien’s heart broke at how sure she was that he wouldn’t love her. He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t turn around, but didn’t flinch either. The words came pouring out of him as his thoughts spoke for themselves, straight from his heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Marinette, listen. Do you know when I first fell in love with Ladybug? I knew I was in love when she stood up to Hawkmoth, despite all of her insecurities. She faced her fears in order to protect all of Paris from harm. Ladybug is graceful and confident and always has a plan… but so do you. 

You stand up to Chloe and let your confidence show. When I found out you were Ladybug, it was a shock to me at first, but, though you may not know it now, you’ve always been Ladybug. With or without the mask. Remember when I said I loved the girl in the mask? Well, I meant it. I love the girl with the mask, no matter who she is underneath.

But you Mari? I had always loved you, even if I didn’t know it. I;m not disappointed. How could I be? The girl underneath the mask is even more beautiful than I had ever imagined - inside and out. Milady, Bugaboo, these were all names for Ladybug. But if you remember me as Cat Noir, you’ll remember that there was always one name I never used for Ladybug.

Princess. That was always yours Marinette. Because you are my princess, Mari, and I’ll be your knight again. If you’ll let me, that is.”

* * *

Marinette had felt his hand on her shoulder but she hadn’t turned around.  _ I still don’t believe he isn’t disappointed.  _ Besides, she didn’t want him to see her face - not after the confession she had just made. But, as Marinette heard his words, she started to let herself hope that maybe, just maybe, he had meant those words.

She turned her head around to look at him, and immediately saw his striking green eyes. The ones she had longed to see everyday. Marinette, after being rendered speechless at all that had taken place, finally found her voice. “Really?”

* * *

Adrien smiled and placed his hand on her other shoulder, completely turning the small superhero teen towards him so that Marinette,  _ his princess,  _ was facing him once more. Placing a finger under her chin, Adrien lifted her head so that her bright blue eyes met his own. “Really,” he confirmed, and smiled as a soft smile lit up Marinette’s - Ladybug’s - face. 

“Marinette, with or without the mask, you’re beautiful, confident, and amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. And trust me, I couldn’t be happier that my Lady and my Princess are one in the same. I’ll love you as Ladybug and as Marinette. No matter what the world thinks Ladybug, I love you.”

* * *

Marinette felt like she was in a dream. Could this really be happening? She could only think of one thing to say back to him. “Cat Noir… Adrien… I… I love you too,” she said, closing her eyes. Adrien slipped his hands around her waist and gently pulled her closer. She placed both of hers on his chest as he leaned in. Both hearts thumping so fast and loud, butterflies fluttering in stomachs and breaths held in anticipation for the amazing moment sure to come, both ladybug and Cat Noir leaned closer and closer until…

“ _ Stop! _ ”

Marinette and Adrien jumped back, both of them quickly scanning the skies on instinct for an akuma or a super villain. Finding none, the teens' eyes fell upon their kwamis, who were floating in front of them. Plagg had broken them up.

Adrien opened his mouth to retort something, but the little black cat beat him to it. "I'm sorry to interrupt-"

"No you're not," Tikki cut him off, and Marinette let out a giggle at her own kwami's no-nonsense attitude. 

Plagg, for his part, merely rolled his eyes and rushed to continue at Adrien's gesture that so clearly said "get on with it." "No I'm not," the cat agreed begrudgingly, before turning back to the two superheroes. "But I don't know if you two lovebirds have noticed, but you're kind of at the top of the Eiffel Tower. In your civilian attire."

"You might want to come down before someone sees you both. Because I don't think this is where civilians are meant to be anyways," Tikki added on, giving Marinette an apologetic smile.

"They actually make a pretty good point Adrien," Marinette said, turning to him. Now that the magic of the moment had worn off and reality had settled in, she was feeling a lot calmer now - and not like she was about to combust into flames. "We should transform again and get off before someone actually sees us up here. Plus, I've got to get home."

The blond sighed heavily, already disappointed at their separation. But nonetheless, he nodded. After a cry of "Plagg, Claws out" and "Tikki, spots on”, the two heroes stood there with their suits on, both looking towards each other and looking away. But neither could deny this new territory they had (delightfully so) stumbled into. 

Finally, Marinette cleared her throat. “Well, I… uh... I’m going to get going,” she settled on, with a small smile on her face. The teen turned to perch on the edge of the railing, lifting her arm up to throw her yoyo out when suddenly, a black gloved hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling the girl backwards. She looked at Adrien, startled.

The boy merely let out a nervous laugh, hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. It was actually endearing. “I was wondering…. If you’d maybe want to…. hopefully want… uh… “ She let out a slight laugh, wondering just when the tables had turned. “Do you want to grab coffee sometime? After school?” Ladybug blinked, before a full grin threatened to split her face apart. 

“I’d love that,” she decided, the words coming out surprisingly calm. “See you later kitty.” With that, Marinette roped off the ledge, hiding her giddy smile as she made her way back to her room to scream into her pillow with delight. Adrien remained on the Eiffel tower for a second more, heart full of love for the one he can now call his own.

_ I never thought I’d thank a villain, but Lila? Thanks for this. _

He could practically hear Plagg’s cries for Marinette’s bakery bread already, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _ I guess this will be my life from now on.  _

Somehow, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really apologize for finishing this story after so long, but it's finally complete! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I will be working to steadily finish all of my unfinished stories on my account. Stay tuned, and stay healthy and safe! Thank you all once again or all of your patience regarding this story. Leave a like and a comment letting me how you liked the ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos and let me know in the comments how you liked this!


End file.
